On Your Birthday, Sasuke
by wasabihater
Summary: The pain Sakura feels without Uchiha Sasuke!...drabbles[SakuSasu]
1. A Card For You

Disclaimer: Seriously, I don't own Naruto but I jolly wish I do…

A/N: Let's pretend I'm Sakura…

* * *

**To Sasuke,**

**IT'S RAINING, STILL RAINING.** I'm standing on your doorsteps, Sasuke, waiting for any reply, clutching my pink umbrella and your card. Happy thirteenth birthday, Sasuke! It's like this every year. I'm at your doorsteps, waiting for you to come home, Sasuke. It's the routine.

**I'M SO STUPID, SASUKE!** I know it was your choice to leave and find yourself amidst all these people. I know that you are considered as one of the missing-nins and treated as a deadly Uchiha one. I'm so stupid. I can still forgive you, you see. I can forgive a million times if you want. Just come back home, Sasuke.

**LIFE'S HARD WITHOUT YOU.** Naruto's going crazy just looking for traces of your location and Kakashi-sensei is doing the best he can to do you good, but still, you persist to hurt me and all those waiting for you. You chose to be a pariah from being loved by everybody. You're family to me, Sasuke. Naruto treats you like his own brother and just like a brother, risking his life to save you from a different path.

**I'M HERE, SASUKE.** Waiting at you doorsteps. It's raining, a rain from the heavens above, a rain that symbolizes my longing for you presence, a rain that would soon end as you return home.

**IT'S JUST LIKE A ROUTINE, SASUKE.** Oh well, I'll try again on your next birthday. Maybe I'll bring Naruto with me. I'll just leave this card at your doorsteps, Sasuke. You can get it when you come back home.

**JUST REMEMBER, SASUKE, **that I can forgive you a million times, just return home, Sasuke. I'll go home now. Goodbye and happy birthday again!

**From Yours Truly,**

**Sakura**


	2. On a Hammock

**A/N: **This occurs a year and a dozen after the 1st chapter…

**to Kawaii-kirei**: hemhem…Tinatamad ako gumamit ng dictionary… I don't use one… hemhem… holy poke…pariah-in Indus history diba?

**to everyone**: I'm a stupid pig… I didn't think of that… anyway thanks for correcting me…

**P.S.** I love ride a hammock… it relaxes me especially when I'm eating something… Try it……… Please

* * *

**Haruno Sakura was thinking**. She was always alone, in deep thought and never approachable. She had the characteristics of a person deeply desiring and lusting for somebody – that somebody was Uchiha Sasuke.

**It was at night**; Sakura was on a hammock, like always, constantly swinging it back and forth to catch the cool night air. It was almost midnight, but still, Sakura watched the twinkling stars dancing gracefully in the dark heavens above. She was alone, nobody to talk to and nobody to interact with; she was always like this after Sasuke left Konoha to find power exceeding his Akatsuki brother, Uchiha Itachi, even in the hands of foes – even of Orochimaru's.

**_I wonder_**, she thought as she reclined her back even further down so she could feel as comfortable as she could be, _what Sasuke is thinking right now_. Swinging the hammock more swiftly, she continued. _Does he still remember me? Will he ever come back...? I hope so, _she answered her own question.

**The twinkling of stars** became more rapid as if waiting for something exciting to happen. _Please_, she pleaded to the stars above the sky,_ make Sasuke return even if it would only last until this night. I find no use in life without him._

**The twinkling of stars**, again, became more rapid than before; it formed something that resembled words that shined with the twinkling of the stars. It seemed impossible to Sakura but it formed two shining words that illuminated the dark sky above, it read "**I'M HOME". **Sakura was baffled enough when a familiar voice erupted behind her.

"**I'm home, Sakura**," a voice so loved by her said. It was, finally, Uchiha… Sasuke.

**Sakura looked behind her** and the sight of it reduced her to tears. Tears flew from her eyes to her now blushing red cheeks. It seemed that her life was finally complete. The hammock, the stars and the melancholic night sky disappeared from her sight, only the Uchiha remained.

**She climbed out of the hammock** and rushed towards the Uchiha. Tears were sent flying in the cool night air. "Sasuke!" she came to him and hugged him fiercely. "I thought you wouldn't return."

**A hand combed Sakura's bubblegum-pink hair** and said, "Sakura, you know I wouldn't leave you, you shouldn't think of anything like that." As he finished saying that, Sasuke's lips came close to hers.

**The scene froze for the moment**. Sasuke had kissed Sakura but Sakura showed no sign of disapproval. She lusted this to happen ever since she met him at Konoha Academy. It was passionate and lasted for thirty seconds and with that, Sasuke brought Sakura to the isolated hammock slowly swinging on its own…

**Sakura lied down back-down on the hammock** with a sudden tap which meant an invitation for Sasuke to lie beside her. The Uchiha accepted it with a nod and the two lied down in each other's arms while watching the shimmering stars high above the dark sky.

**_Is this only but a dream? _**She thought with slight curiosity but didn't care whether it is or not. The only thing that mattered at that split-second was Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, lying beside her on the hammock where she wished upon the stars for this moment to happen…

* * *

**P.S.** I love riding a hammock… 


	3. Is This the Remedy?

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…

A/N: The story occurs directly after Chapter 2… This is so cheesy…

* * *

**Is This the Remedy?**

_**Is this only but a dream?** _Sakura thought with insignificant curiosity but did not care whether it was or not, the only thing she cared about was **Uchiha Sasuke** lying beside her on the hammock where she wished upon the stars for this moment to happen….

**_Drip drop, drip drop_**, the raindrops which reached the cold, wet ground echoed softly, Haruno Sakura awoke slowly. She was on her bed cuddled beneath her thick blanket; she was in her room – **in Konoha** – not below the moonlight, with Sasuke on a hammock…

**_It was only a dream. _**Sakura thought, who felt like throwing something outside the window. Though she felt like crying her sadness out, she tried to control it – it didn't work though, many tears erupted from her watery, emerald eyes. Tears desperate in presence of Sasuke, tears of love and sorrow and grief…

**_I am alone. Always alone. Forever alone._**

**_Regardless of her act of desperate longing_**, she stood up, placing her thick blanket aside, and walked slowly towards the window, to catch a glimpse of the events presently happening outside.

**_Raining, still raining._** Indeed, it was raining. Apart from the musty pile of garbage outside being traversed by incoming flies scavenging for food wastes, it was pretty calm, no noise, no life.**Boring, dull, tedious**it's what it's called.

**_I have… no value… in life… _**Never before Sakura had acted like this until now, Uchiha Sasuke will never return – **Never**. Reminiscencing over the past events, it only caused grater pain in her heart but a small patch of joy of meeting that wonderful person in her lifetime made Sakura think otherwise. A final question rests within her mind.

**_Will death be the remedy?_**

Guessing played a major role. **_What if Sasuke was dead? What if he was killed by Orochimaru? Or by Kabuto?_**

**_No. That's not it, _**Sakura concluded. Sasuke was strong enough to defend himself, even at the hands of the most powerful – of the most wicked.

**_Death wouldn't be an obstacle. I would wait for Sasuke. I would die for Sasuke. I would do anything for him. Anything. I would wait. Until my hair turns white and my skin wrinkles. I would wait for him. Love is what I offer, love is what I'll get. Would anyone stand in my wake, I hold no grudge for the person, my goal is Sasuke – only Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

_**

hello 


End file.
